User talk:Sting the Scorpion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the River the Echidna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 20:41, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Gift idk i wanted to give a little upgrade to your character design so here (such ass chest plate on the back [ like real scorpions],more pincers on the arms, eyes Ect.) THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 05:49, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Here's your request. I decided to do it even though my request page is closed cause it's cartoon comic related My signature: ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) About Gamerboy Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) He is not what you think. He is an old character and most of the information is not up-to-date. You have absolutely NO reason to put him as Sting's enemy, without the creator's permission. Instead of being a little whimp 'bout it, you could just ignore him, or give him constructive critism. If I see you do such thing again, I may not be so lenient to you. Sting: News flash, NO ONE CARES!!!!! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:42, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I CARE. Look, you are lucky I am used to immature peeps like you. If you don't want to regret it, you just stop. Not trying to butt in, but you do realise, Emeraldgreeny's an admin, and he can block you if he wants. I've made fun of Gamerboy before to but I try not to do it a lot now since it's not really nice to the guy that made him. Plus, he has updated Gamerboy since so he's not as bad as before. (talk) 19:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:53, January 5, 2014 (UTC) No it's not the fact that I would block Sting when I want. I would if''' I need and have to.''' Anyway, thanks for the support ^^ *wipes glasses and puts it on*I have to agree with both of you too.You have no permission to do so.*adjusts glasses* Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Yeah, I guess that's what I meant. I mean, you can't just go around blocking people for no reason, but you have the ability to block people if they have to be blocked. (talk) 19:58, January 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: IMPORTANT Yeah, about that, I meant on the wiki, I don't really know how to make a game, I was hoping that when I was done someone would make it for me, but the levels for your fan level showcase look awesome! I would make a game but I just don't know how, sorry 'bout that. P.S. tell me what your replies are on the fan level showcase, i cant see the comments for some reason so if you replied to my comment or something, tell me on here. Blankblankblank (talk) 17:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Blankblankblank i Fan Level Showcase credits? Hey, have you come up with a credits song for your fan level showcase? If not, I know a great one. Please check it out, I thought it would be a great credits song for any game, but especially Sonic! So are you going to add Cage to team 3? Can't wait for you to join : ) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk)